


Nine Percent Fic Requests?

by meiyouzhangjing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Requests, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouzhangjing/pseuds/meiyouzhangjing
Summary: The title is a bit self-explanatory, but if you want a Nine Percent fic written, just request it here!





	Nine Percent Fic Requests?

Hello! I'll be starting summer classes soon, but I don't want to lose my writing ability, so I thought I'd take some requests! I also need a break between writing chapters of  _[Breakroom Heartthrob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683172/chapters/33924929)_ , so I thought this would be a fun way of doing that if I ever get stuck! I can't guarantee that I'll be able to do everyone's, but I'll try my best. They will most likely be oneshots unless I get really inspired by a prompt.

 

Rules:

  1. Try to be as specific as possible with a request. I'll probably do more specific ones first! You can, but don't have to include: the pairing, the genre (romance, psychological, mystery, drama, comedy, smut, coming of age, etc), the rating, a general description/synopsis, an AU (office AU, high school, canon, mafia, etc), or any other information that you think would be helpful!
  2. I will absolutely  **NOT** write anything sexual about any of the underage members so do not even think about asking for that.
  3. If I feel uncomfortable with a request, I won't do it
  4. This isn't a rule, but I love angst so-
  5. I've been super busy, so I haven't been able to keep up with everything going on. Sorry if I ever get any details wrong about the members, I've been watching them since the first episode of Idol Producer came out, but I'm still learning! (Honestly, I mostly paid attention to Zhenghao and Bufan during IP bc they were my absolute FAVES)
  6. Also Xingjie was robbed
  7. ONLY REQUEST NINE PERCENT MEMBERS, NOT OTHER IP TRAINEES



 

I might add more rules if I think of something later on, but this is it for now! Feel free to leave a request in the comments and I'll get to that as soon as possible! Also feel free to add me on my twitter [@meiyouzhangjing](https://twitter.com/meiyouzhangjing) ! We can talk about cute Nine Percent stuff or whatever you want!


End file.
